


Cartas para Regina

by dudumarais2015



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudumarais2015/pseuds/dudumarais2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartas para Regina Mills, expressando a força de um amor sentido por ela e oferecido incondicionalmente para ela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amor Meu

                                                                          

Amor meu,

Sinto sua presença em todos os instantes de minha existência. Em todas as vezes em que meu coração bate, produz uma sonoridade que se assemelha ao seu nome. Mas para mim, existe a certeza de que meu coração chama pelo seu nome.

Em todas as manhãs, ao abrir meus olhos, busco imediatamente a sua presença ao meu lado sobre a cama. Agradeço sempre aos Céus pela graça recebida em ter você ao meu lado por mais um dia. Sei que aquele dia será feliz!

Nos dias em você desperta antes de mim e vem com seus beijos preparar-me para outro amanhecer, sinto-me aquecido como se os raios do Sol estivessem tocando diretamente a minha pele, enchendo-me de forças para mais uma etapa de minha jornada.

Não consigo imaginar meus dias e meus próximos cinquenta anos, longe de sua presença, longe de seus toques e dos seus beijos. Choro apenas por temer a perda da mulher a quem entreguei a minha razão de viver. Caso algum dia, você não me queira mais, saberei aceitar a solidão. Porém, não saberei aceitar o sabor amargo da comida ou da água, sabendo que não valerá a pena suprir meu corpo para uma sobrevivência sem a sua luz.

Não aceitarei viver na escuridão. O seu amor ilumina o meu caminho e a luz dos seus olhos dissipou a neblina que a solidão havia imposto em minha caminhada. Meus passos são firmes porque sei que no final da estrada encontrarei seus braços abertos para acalentar-me.

Amo você como nunca amei alguém (mesmo porque nunca amei outra mulher) e quando olho nos olhos de nossas filhas, além de perceber a bela mistura feita por nós, reconheço a sua força e a minha suavidade em cada um dos traços daquelas crianças. Não há como não amá-las ainda mais.

Perdi meu controle e aceito confessar que sou dependente desse amor. Sou dependente do seu sorriso, do doce mel que escorre de seus beijos, do brilho de seus olhos emanam e da sonoridade hipnótica de sua voz. Sou fraco e busco meu apoio na força de seus músculos e na maciez dos seus seios apertados contra meu peito.

Mas se isso for fraqueza, então assumo. E vou gritar bem alto para que os ventos ouçam e levem aos quatro cantos do mundo, a história do nosso amor.

Você consegue explicar a dimensão deste sentimento maluco e contraditório que nos faz sorrir e chorar? Que sentimento é esse que nos torna dependente de outro ser para conseguirmos realizar o simples ato de respirar?

Ah, Regina! Minha Rainha, minha senhora, minha dama de ferro, minha flor de lótus, minha pedra de Jade, meu grande amor!

Não conte para alguém, mas eu consegui roubar um raio do Sol para que ele aqueça sempre a nossa cama e os nossos encontros.

Do sempre seu, Vasco.

 


	2. Minha Poderosa Rainha Regina

                                                            

Minha poderosa Rainha Regina,

 

Ensinaram-me que o objetivo do amor é atingir o ápice como um sentimento. É o que ele quer.

Ensinaram-me que para amar é preciso diluir-se nesse amor. É preciso tornar-se íntimo com o tal sentimento, assim como o riacho é íntimo da noite, quanto canta sua melodia para ela.

Ensinaram-me que amar é desejar conhecer a dor de sentir a ternura profunda, sangrar de boa vontade e com alegria, assim como acordar pela manhã com o coração flutuante.

Ensinaram-me que amar é agradecer todas as manhãs por mais um novo dia de amor.

Ensinaram-me que amar é desejar descansar ao meio dia e refletir sobre o clímax do sentimento.

Ensinaram-me que amar é adormecer com o coração repleto de frases para serem ditas ao ser amado.

Ensinaram-me que amar é perdoar os erros setenta e sete vezes sete vezes, mas nem por isso permitir que o erro seja cometido novamente. Ensinaram-me a ensinar.

Ensinaram-me que amar é ler a linguagem do corpo alheio, respeitando as regras da leitura compartilhada.

Ensinaram-me que amar é rir com o riso da pessoa amada, a chorar com o choro, a levantar dos tombos e a não permanecer caído com eles.

Ensinaram-me que amar é repreender, é apontar as falhas e exaltar as virtudes. É reconhecer a superioridade, mas não incentivá-la ou exaltá-la. Reverenciar a igualdade.

Ensinaram-me que amar é cuidar e deixar ser cuidado, é proteger e deixar ser protegido, é cheirar e deixar ser cheirado, é amparar e deixar ser amparado, mas ao início do dia...é beijar e deixar ser beijado.

Ensinaram-me que o amor é simples, mas de tudo o que me ensinaram, somente aprendi que depois de tudo acabar no universo, restará somente o amor.

Do seu Vasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parafraseado partes do poema Os desejos do amor, de Gibran Khalil Gibran, o poeta do amor.


	3. Minha Doce Senhora

                                                                    

Minha doce senhora,

Quando acordei esta manhã, ainda sentia em minha pele o resultado de seus desejos. Cada mudança na cor de minha pele, apenas exibia ao mundo e aos meus olhos, a certeza da força de sua vontade pelo meu corpo.

Sinto-me honrado ao poder sanar seus anseios e suas curiosidades femininas. Posso ficar prostrado diante de você, apenas para receber seus olhares e seus sorrisos. Vejo toda a gula com que você me olha e consigo até sentir o cheiro da necessidade que sente e que somente pode acabar quando nossos corpos ficam entrelaçados.

Ajoelhado e submisso aos seus ímpetos, apenas aguardo os próximos toques e ordens. Isso é um presente fascinante e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Olho-me no espelho e não me sinto envergonhado ou humilhado pelas marcas de seus ataques famintos contra minha pele. Meu corpo inteiro, cada pedacinho dele, cada centímetro dele, cada espaço dele pertence às suas mãos e seus lábios. Jamais me furtarei aos seus ímpetos, porque sei o quanto exerço fascínio aos seus sentidos.

*Você é minha perdição, mulher! Eu me coloco totalmente submisso aos seus desejos e quero ser dominado por sua força erótica.

Sou seu vassalo do amor e no amor.

Eu quero ser amado por você, com a fúria dos bárbaros, com o calor do deserto e com a força das tempestades.

Não quero que pense como alguém civilizado e apenas use os seus instintos mais primitivos.

Arrebate-me como um terremoto, como a surpresa da morte e como se fosse uma loba faminta e perigosa.

Do sempre seu, Vasco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Nizar Kabanni


	4. Mulher Rainha

                                                           

Mulher rainha,

Sou seu.

Total e irrestritamente, sou seu.

Sem medo, vergonha ou pudores pueris, sou seu.

Nas noites, nos dias e madrugadas, seja frio ou não, sou seu.

Nos momentos de fúria ou de sorrisos brandos, sou seu.

Não rejeite o que a natureza generosamente ofertou aos seus dias.

Não ignore a presença que produz sombra ao lado da sua ou produz sons complementando os seus sons, como se fosse uma orquestra.

Estou em sua vida para preencher os seus espaços, para dar sabor ao insalubre, para encher de cheiro o inodor e para colorir seus incolores.

Sou sua verdade em meio às mentiras, sou sua voz no coro de vozes na multidão e sou seu amparo em seus tombos.

Mantenha seus olhos escuros em minha direção e reconheça algo simples: sou seu.

Sou seu amigo e sua fortaleza; sou seu abrigo em meio à tempestade de areia; sou sua cobertura contra os raios devoradores do sol; sou seu chão em sua caminhada.

Faça de mim o seu vassalo, o seu escravo em seus momentos de intimidade e o seu guardião em momentos de guerra.

Sou seu homem, sua muralha, mas posso ser seu filhote carente na noite fria e chuvosa.

Posso ser pequenino para caber em seus braços ou imenso para servir de redoma.

Posso ser seu amante viril, fogoso e incansável, porém, posso ser suave, delicado, seu garoto ou sua garota caso me peça.

Apenas saiba que sou seu.

Vasco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil agradecimentos a quem destinar tempo para ler.


End file.
